Methods of creating eye loops for attaching lures, flies, and other fishing tackle to fishing line are often used to provide assistance in tying knots around an object, such as a fish hook or fishing fly. Typically, these devices are small handheld implements that have various geometric features around which a cord may be wound.
Several ways to create loops for attaching some type of fishing tackles to the fishing line have been developed. Generally fishing tackle is the equipment used by fishermen when fishing. Almost any equipment or gear used for fishing can be called fishing tackle; however gear that is attached to the end of a fishing line is called terminal tackle. This includes hooks, leaders, swivels, sinkers, floats, split rings and wire, snaps, beads, spoons, blades, spinners and devises to attach to the fishing line by tying knots or other attachment means.
Winding the loops for attaching fishing tackle to fishing line is often tedious and problematic. Usually the user must keep a finger on the windings to keep them from unraveling, overlapping, or getting tangled or a special device is used to tie knots or prepare the loops.
Numerous innovations for attaching lures, flies, and other fishing tackle to fishing line have been developed in the prior art as described below. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,666,196 to Miles discloses a specialized knot tying device comprising an inner rod with a longitudinal through-slot, a hollow cylinder with a longitudinal through-slot, and a cord winding cylinder with a longitudinal through-slot.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,858 to Choron describes a leader attachment tool that includes a bent wire member including a handle portion, a right angle offset portion, an axis portion, a connecting hook with a tapered insertion end, an attachment eyelet, and a plastic sleeve handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,992,029 to William and U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,680 to Firestone discloses hook snelling methods and devices comprising a flat plate-like key-shaped body.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,254 to Nack describes a fish hook snelling tool comprising a hollow bodied unit enclosing a band power or other resilient element that can be used to provide longitudinal tension and rotational torsion forces, wherein the longitudinal forces of the resilient element hold the fish hook engaged in a vise, and torsional forces of the resilient element provide a winding action to tie snelling knots or ties.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,798 to Little discloses a fishing knot-tying method and device, comprising a handle end including means for forming loops and a working end including a bifurcated pointed end tapering outwardly toward the handle and including upstanding edges to guide the line and a thumb pad to be used when holding the line.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,750 to Hetrick discloses a finger-held hook snelling device comprising a circular base portion with a center tab for gripping the device. The loop is then twisted and passed over the device to form the snell.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,700,840 to Butts describes a fish hook snelling device for attaching a snell to a fish hook having a shank portion and an eyelet at one end, a handle portion, means on the handle portion for gripping the shank of the fish hook and, a needle mounted by the said handle portion.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for attaching lures, flies, and other fishing tackle to fishing line have been developed in the prior art that are adequate for various purposes. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described. Thus a method of creating wire eye loop for attaching lures, flies, and other fishing tackle to fishing line without using a specialized device to create the desired eye loop is needed. Furthermore a straight forward method of the present invention allows a user to create the desired wired eye loop quickly and effectively.